Beast Boy's Past and Future
by BeastBoy's-Biggest-Fan-Eva
Summary: Beast Boy is haunted by his childhood nightmare: Nicholas Galtry, his ex-guardian. Joining the Teen Titans is Beast Girl, BB's cousin, in their quest to defeat him.
1. Chapter 1

**Beast Boy's Past and Future**

**Chapter One**

"I win again, BB!" shouted Cyborg. "Booyah-ha!"

"No way! You had to have done something to the controllers!" Beast Boy argued. He fumed on the couch while Cyborg victory-danced around him.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called. "Tell Cyborg that I deserved to win!"

Raven was sitting on the other end of the couch with an ancient book. She lowered it so that Beast Boy could see her eyes, glaring at him. "I want no part in this. If you have a complaint, you should tell Robin." She raised the book back up and continued reading.

Suddenly, the alarm blared, the red lights flashing. "Titans, go!" Robin commanded. The Teen Titans jumped up.

Beast Boy morphed into a green pterodactyl, and Starfire and Raven flew. Robin rode on his motorcycle, and Cyborg took the T-Mobile. They all raced across the city towards the trouble.

"Stop right there," Robin said to the figure collecting money from the broken ATM machine. The figure chuckled deeply.

"Well, well, well," he said, turning to look at the Teen Titans. "Huh. Long time no see, Garfield." Beast Boy gasped as the man pulled off his mask so he could see who his was. His hair was graying and his face had many wrinkles, but his dark, cold eyes were unmistakable.

"N-- Nicholas..." Beast Boy whispered.

"I would love to stay an' chat, Garfield," said Nicholas, "but you see, I am in quite a hurry." He turned and ran.

"Titans, after him!" Robin said. The team began to chase Nicholas-- all, except Beast Boy.

*******************************************

Beast Boy stared up at the ceiling, lying on his back on the filthy floor of his room. Starfire tapped on his window with a finger, suspended in air with a concerned look on her face.

"Please, friend," she said. "Come down and speak with us." Beast Boy ignored her. After a few minutes of trying to get his attention, Starfire gave up and went back to tell Robin, Raven, and Cyborg of his condition. When she was gone, Beast Boy got up and went to the top bunk of his bed and reached under his pillow. He pulled out a photograph.

His mother and father stood side by side, Beast Boy being held by his mother, and Nicholas stood behind them, taller than all of them. Beast Boy was six in the picture.

Beast Boy sat and stared at the picture, not seeing himself or his uncle, but his parents. He missed them very much. He closed his eyes and saw the pieces of the boat scattered everywhere; in the water and on the bank.

"Beast Boy!" Raven interrupted his flashback.

"What?" he asked. Raven was quiet for a moment.

"Are you okay?"

Beast Boy scoffed and shut his eyes again. Raven left without another word. _"There's nothing more I can do," said the doctor._

_His mother cried out softly and buried her face into her husband's shoulder. Garfield lay on the bed, breathing laborously and slowly. "Please, Doctor," insisted his father. "There has to be something." The doctor sighed._

_"Well... There is one thing," he whispered._

_"Mommy..." Garfield whimpered quietly in his sleep. He took a struggling breath and shook his head feverishly. His mother went to him to comfort him._

_"But it's much too dangerous," the doctor continued, looking around nervously. "It's still untested."_

_"That's a risk we're willing to take," his father countered. "He's our only son, and we will protect him at all costs."_

Tears slipped down his cheeks at the vague memory of it. There was another knock on his door. "All right, man," Cyborg said. "I know you don't wanna talk, and you don't have to. But just come out of your room, and nobody gets hurt." Beast Boy didn't reply. He wiped the tears off of his face with the back of his hand.

"Come on, man. Don't make me break the door down." Beast Boy stayed silent and put the photo back under his pillow. Cyborg sighed on the other side of the door.

"All right, man, I didn't wanna have to do this, but here goes," he said. Beast Boy opened the door and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, leaving Cyborg in the ramming position.

"I'm ready to talk," he said seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beast Boy's Past and Future**

**Chapter Two**

_"Chauncy!" called the boy. He moved a leafy tree branch out of his way and walked through. "Here, boy!"_

_He heard a low whine, then a yelp of pain. "Chauncy?" The young boy found himself in a clearing, and Chauncy, his German Shepherd, lay still in a puddle of blood._

_"Chauncy!" Garfield cried. He ran over to him and tried to decide if he should stay with him or run and get help. Garfield looked for the wound to see how bad it was. His mother had trained him to do this when someone was hurt, even though he was only six. _

_There was a deep, ragged bite on Chauncy's side. His fur was matted with blood all around the wound. Garfield looked around. There was not very much light to begin with when he wandered into the rain forest, but he could tell the sun was setting fast. Chauncy would bleed to death before he got back; that he was sure of._

_Instead, Garfield stayed and took off his jacket. He used it to try to stop Chauncy's bleeding. The dog breathed heavily and raspily. After a few minutes, it began to slow. Garfield knew it was bad; Chauncy was dying. He began to cry when Chauncy took his last breath. He sat, feeling sorry for himself because he couldn't save his best friend. _

_His parents were American scientists studying genetic diseases in South America to help find cures for them. His father knew a little of the natives' language, but his mother and Garfield didn't know any. Therefore, Garfield couldn't speak with the other children, and couldn't understand the rules of their games._

_He heard a rustling noise, but ignored it. It was probably just a curious sloth. The rustling came more frequently and louder until Garfield couldn't ignore it any longer. He turned around to find the source of it. Nothing behind him. Nothing to the right. Nothing in front of him. He turned to look left._

_A monkey screeched and jumped onto Garfield from behind. Garfield screamed in pain as the monkey tore into his shoulder with its teeth. It screeched again and did a sort of dance around the collasped boy. It was hairier than the average monkey-- and green. Garfield clutched in shoulder in agony, tears streaming from his eyes._

_He woke up in a soft bed. Something cool touched his forehead, and he jumped slightly. "Garfield..." said a soft voice. Garfield tried to focus his eyes. He found his mother. She was stroking his matted, brown hair._

_There was a knock at the door. His father went to answer it, and came back with a strangely dressed man. Garfield's mother stood when he entered the room and went to stand with her husband to leave room for the man to examine Garfield. _

_He touched Garfield gently, looking him over thoroughly. He examined his tightly wrapped shoulder last. When he touched the wound, Garfield gasped and passed out from the pain. The man took one look at the bite and began to pack up his tools, shaking his head._

_"Sakutia," he said. _

_"Sakutia is nothing but a myth, Doctor," Garfield's father said. The doctor shook his head again._

_"There's nothing more I can do," he said._

_His mother cried out softly and buried her face into her husband's shoulder. Garfield lay on the bed, breathing laborously and slowly. He was beginning to come to again. "Please, Doctor," insisted his father. "There has to be something." The doctor sighed._

_"Well... There is one thing," he whispered._

_"Mommy..." Garfield whimpered quietly. He took a struggling breath and shook his head feverishly. His mother went to him to comfort him._

_"But it's much too dangerous," the doctor continued, looking around nervously. "It's still untested."_

_"That's a risk we're willing to take," his father countered. "He's our only son, and we will protect him at all costs."_

_***********************************_

_Garfield moaned and rolled over onto his side. He could hear murmering voices somewhere. _

_"But why is he--" murmered a voice. Garfield couldn't make out the rest of what they were saying, but could hear bits of the conversation here and there._

_"Untested!"_

_There was a bang from the door as the doctor stormed out of the house. Garfield tried to sit up, but felt much too heavy to move._

_"Don't try to move, son," said his father. "Everything will be all right." Garfield opened his eyes to look at his dad. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw tears on his face._

_"My poor baby," cried his mother, burying her face in her hands. She sobbed, her shoulders heaving._

_"What's wrong, Mommy?" Garfield asked, reaching out to her. He stopped short when he realized what his parents where upset about. His skin was green.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Beast Boy's Past and Future**

**Chapter 3**

_The boat engine roared loudly as they sped across the open water. _

_ "Isn't this fun, Garfield?" called his mother over the engine. Garfield turned to look at her and smiled happily. He was sitting at the bow of the boat, leaning over the edge and watching the murky river water splash all around the sides of the old motor boat._

_ "Hey, Dad," he called. "Can we come back tomorrow, too?"_

_ "Sure thing, son," his father replied, smiling at him. A few minutes passed and the sun began to set._

_ "We should head back," Garfield's mother said. "It'll be dark soon."_

_ "Oh, all right." Garfield's father slowed the boat down and began to turn it around. Suddenly, there was a loud bang in the back of the boat, sending it veering out of control. The control board crackled and blew out, forcing Garfield's dad to jump away from it._

_ The boat hit shallow water, plowing the bow of the boat deep into the mud. Garfield was thrown out of the boat and into the water headfirst. He struggled to breathe, and amazingly morphed into a small fish. Garfield took a deep breath in his fish form, then swam back to the surface._

_ "I'm okay," he said, as he surfaced, rubbing the grimy water from his eyes. Something tapped him on the arm gently and lapped against him. He opened his eyes. _

_ It was a fragment of dull, blue plastic. He looked around, and saw the rest of the boat, completely demolished. The debris was scattered on both the river bank and the water. _

_ "Mom?" called Garfield. "Dad?"_

_ There was no response. Garfield swam toward the bank, shaking the water out of his ears. He called his parents again, with no luck. He saw two limp figures lying a distance from him and ran over to them. _

_ "Momma! Dad!" Garfield stopped short when he saw his parents' eyes. They were dull and lifeless, and blood was splattered everywhere around them from shards of the boat piercing their bodies._

_ Garfield felt sick. His stomach lurched and he slapped his wet hand over his mouth. His wide eyes began to tear up. _

_ He turned and ran. "Help!" he screamed. He stumbled over a stone and fell, sobbing. Garfield lay crying until he fell asleep._

_ He awoke in a dark, strange smelling place. "Good morning," said a kind, girlish voice. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful girl only a couple of years older than him smiling at him. She had hazel eyes and a big pink bow in her short black hair._

_ "Good morning," she said again._

_ "Uh," replied Garfield. "G--Good morning to you... too?" The girl giggled._

_ "Ootessa," she said._

_ "Huh?" _

_ "Ootessa," the girl repeated, pointing at herself._

_ "Oh!" cried Garfield, now understanding that it was her name. "Ootessa!"_

_ Ootessa nodded gleefully and looked at him expectantly. "Garfield," he said._

_ "Ooh, Garfield!" Ootessa said. She turned to the door as a man walked in. "Garfield," she said, pointing to him._

_ The man looked at him thoughtfully. "Sakutia." Ootessa shook her head._

_ "Garfield."_

_ The two began arguing in their language. Suddenly, Garfield remembered what had happened. He began to sob again, which stopped Ootessa and the man. Ootessa cried out and wrapped her arms around Garfield._

_ "Oh, é muito bom, infantil! Não gritar. Você me fará gritar, também!" she cried._

_ "Ele não pode entendê-lo," said the man._

_ "Fechado!" she yelled at him. "Vá a chamada as autoridades. Ele deve ser tombado por duas pessoas mortas que foram com ele. Eles devem ter sido os seus pais pobres. As autoridades lhe darão a um guardião..."_

_ The man sighed. "Muito bem..." He turned and walked back out of the room. Garfield could her the man pick up a phone and dial a number. A few moments later, he began to speak urgently with someone, while Ootessa continued to hold him tightly._

_ "What were you saying?" he asked quietly. Ootessa looked at him for a moment, then looked at the wall._

_ "When you started crying, I said, 'Oh, it's okay, child! Don't cry. You'll make me cry, too!'. Then Fernando said, 'He can't understand you.', and I said, 'Shut up! Go call the authorities. He must be upset about those two dead people who were with him. They must have been his poor parents. The authorities will give him to a guardian," she whispered quickly._

_ Garfield sniffed and looked away from her. He shut his eyes and waited for the authorites to take him away to a new guardian._


	4. Chapter 4

**Beast Boy's Past and Future**

**Chapter 4**

_"Nicholas Galtry is awarded custody of Garfield Mark Logan," said the judge. "Court adjourned."_

_ The few people who attended the custody hearing stood and gathered their things. Garfield stood by himself in the corner of the room. Nicholas strolled over to him. "Ah, Garfield, my boy," he said. Garfield continued to stare into space, not acknowledging his new guardian. _

_ "Garfield, I know you're upset, but be glad, because your going to live with an old family friend," he said. Garfield looked at him, but still said nothing. Nicholas looked back at him with his dark, beady eyes._

_ "Well," he said._

_ "Well," Garfield replied. Nicholas blinked._

_ "Come on, then. We're going to my humble home." Nicholas stood up and turned to go out to the car._

_ "Come on, then. We're going to my humble home," Garfield repeated. Nicholas stopped short, tensing up._

_ "Please," he said. "Don't copy me like that." Garfield giggled and followed him. Nicholas looked back at him. "Well, you certainly are happy," he said._

_ A few hours later, Nicholas pulled the old, beat down car into the short, dirt driveway. The yard was tiny, about the size of an average living room, with yellow and brown dying, neglected grass. The house was in even worse condition. The door looked as if it were about to fall off of its hinges, and the paint was cracked and peeling. Garfield wasn't even sure what color it used to be, it was so old._

_ "Home, sweet, home," Nicholas sighed. He got out of the driver's side and went to open the passenger door for his newly adopted son. _

_ Garfield got out and tentatively followed his guardian into the house. The door wasn't locked. When they got inside, Garfield was shocked by what he saw. _

_ It was chaos. There was food, trash, roaches, and un-identifiable objects everywhere. It was strangely comforting to Garfield._

_ "Hmm. Let me show you to your room," Nicholas said in his slightly creepy voice. Now that Garfield was alone with him, he noticed his voice was quite mysterious, as if he had something to hide._

_ He dismissed the thought and followed him to the back of the house, simply plowing through the debris in the house. They stopped at a door and Nicholas took out a bundle of keys from his pocket._

_ "Why is it locked?" Garfield asked. It was, after all, going to be his room._

_ "No reason," Nicholas replied. "By the way, call me Sir." He pushed open the door._

_ It was a small cement room, about the size of a small closet. The only furnture was a thin pallet with a thin pillow and a sheet for a bed. The rest was bare. Garfield walked into the room to examine it more closely for insects or other small animals._

_ As he did, the door slammed shut and the lock clicked. Garfield gasped and spun back around. He grabbed the door knob and tried to turn it. It was locked._

_ "No!" he yelled. "Let me out!" Nicholas ignored him and walked back to the living room to watch television._

_ Garfield didn't sleep that night. He sat on the cold, hard cement floor, waiting for Nicholas to come back. He did come back in the morning. "Wake up, brat," he said through the door._

_ Garfield heard the door unlock and Nicholas opened the door. "Come on," he said impatiently. "Hurry up, you have work to do." _

_ The boy stood and confusedly followed Nicholas back to the front of the house. "Start cleaning," Nicholas ordered. Garfield stood for a moment, a look of surprise coming over his face. Nicholas grabbed him by the nape of his neck and forced him to his knees. "Clean," he ordered again._

_ Garfield hurriedly began to gather things up. Nicholas let go and walked to the front door. "I'll be back later," he said. "Have it cleaned."_

_ ********************************************************************************_

_ A few hours later, Nicholas came back. Garfield was sitting in the middle of the room on the floor. Nicholas looked around the room, nodded once, and walked over to Garfield._

_ Garfield quickly stood up to avoid being hurt again. "Go to your room," Nicholas said, pointing in the general direction of the closet he called a bedroom. Garfield did as he said, and Nicholas followed him and locked the door him again. _

_ He left Garfield again, and he heard the front door slam again, which meant he went back outside. Garfield sighed and leaned back against the wall. He suddenly realized how hungry he was._

_ There was shouts and sounds of struggling. Something in the livingroom shattered. Garfield guessed the antique lamp he found under a pile of clothes. Then there were sounds of gunshots, which hurt Garfield's overly-sensitive ears. He covered them until the noises stopped and another slammed. _

_ Now Garfield was curious. He looked around the room again and noticed a vent in the corner. He got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to it. There were voices talking, but Garfield couldn't make out what they were saying. _

_ He tried to open the grate to the vent, and to his surprise, it came off easily. The vent was large enough for him to crawl into, for he was a small boy, still only seven years old. _

_ "Take that," he whispered, crawling down the vent. He reached a corner and maneuvered himself around the bend. The voices were getting louder. _

_ It was too dark to see around the corner, but Garfield reached out with his hand to feel his way through. He couldn't feel the wall of the vent, so he reached further and suddenly lurched forward._

_ Unable to catch himself, he curled into a ball and slid down the vent. He suddenly realized that the vent led down to the basement, and spread out his arms and legs, gripping the sides of the vent. _

_ There was a loud squeaking as he slowly came to a stop. "What was that?" a voice asked. It was Nicholas._

_ Garfield opened his eyes and saw a few dim figures. He could see Nicholas' figure standing with a gun in his right hand, looking around. There were four more figures, one was definitely a woman, two were men, and one was a huge, bulking figure. Garfield couldn't figure if he was human, or was even a he._

_ Nicholas growled angrily and stormed back up the stairs. Garfield looked more closely at the figures and realized that they were awake. They were also trapped in some sort of bubble. He leaned forward to try and get an even closer look, and suddenly, the grate swung open, dumping Garfield to the floor._


	5. Chapter 5

**Beast Boy's Past and Future**

**Chapter 5**

_ Garfield hit the floor with a grunt. The group of people in the bubble looked over at him. _

_ "Ouch," Garfield whispered, rubbing his head and sitting up. _

_ "Don't, Steve," the woman whispered. "He's just a kid." Garfield looked at them, then at the stairs. He watched them for a while, tensely waiting for Nicholas to come back and discover him._

_ "If you're looking for Ugly, he's not gonna be back for a while," said a monotonous voice. Garfield looked back at the group._

_ "Nice eyes, kid," said the bulking figure. "Glowy-ish."_

_ "Wh-- Where did he go?" Garfield asked them. They looked at one another._

_ "He went to go get some friends or something," said the monotonous voice again. Garfield looked back at the stairs._

_ "Say, girl," said the bulking man. Garfield had decided it was a man, because his voice was deep. "Why don't you let us out of here?"_

_ Garfield didn't say anything, but cocked his head to one side. "I'm a boy," he said._

_ "Oh," said the man. "My bad."_

_ Suddenly, the basement door slammed open again and footsteps began to descend the stairs. Garfield gasped and looked toward his guardian in fright. He imagined that if he were a rat, he would be able to get away and hide. Amazingly, he morphed into the rat, and without thinking about it, he scurried away._

_ The captured group was puzzled at this. "Where'd he go?" asked the woman._

_ "Who, me?" asked Nicholas, sneering._

_ "No, the boy," the muscular man said._

_ "Boy?" growled Nicholas. He looked around the room and saw the opened vent grate. "No!" Nicholas whipped around and ran back up the stairs._

_ Garfield crawled out from under the pipe he was hiding under. He looked at the stairs, then back at the people. "I'll let you out," he whispered. "But you have to promise to take me with you."_

_ Nicholas could be heard upstairs banging around. "Where is he?!" _

_ The woman quickly agreed, then looked at the muscular man. "Steve?" she asked._

_ "All right," he nodded. Garfield ran over to them and looked at the complex control pad._

_ "Uh..." He looked up at the adults for guidance, and saw that the huge man was a robot, the monotonous man was wrapped tightly in guaze, like a mummy, and that 'Steve' had a bulging helmet. The woman looked like an ordinary woman._

_ "Push the button that looks like a star," said Steve. Garfield scanned the board quickly until he saw what he was looking for. He punched it with his thumb, expecting the bubble to burst and free the strange people. To his surprise, the control board merely lit up and flashed in a variety of colors._

_ "Now the flashing orange one," instructed Steve. Garfield pushed it, and the controls beeped rythematically._

_ "Um... Is this supposed to happen?" he asked._

_ "Yes. Now push the green one. We're almost there." Garfield pressed the green button and was suddenly knocked over._

_ "You little brat!" yelled Nicholas. Garfield felt a searing pain run up the side of his head, which brought tears to his eyes._

_ Nicholas grabbed Garfield by the collar and jerked him up harshly. "You little brat!" he yelled again, shaking Garfield violently. Garfield didn't seem to hear him. He stared at Nicholas uncomprehensively._

_ "Stop it!" Nicholas yelled. His face was turning purple and the vein in his neck was beginning to stick out. He dropped Garfield and turned to Steve. "You!" _

_ "Me," said Steve cooly._

_ "You tricked him into trying to release you and pathetic comrades!" Nicholas continued screaming in rage while Garfield touched the side of his head. It was warm and sticky. _

_ "Ow," he whispered, knitting his brows together in confusion. He looked back at Nicholas, but he couldn't hear him very well. Everything was muffled. _

_ Garfield opened his mouth to say something, but only a soft growl came out. Nicholas didn't seem to hear him, but Steve and his friends looked at him._

_ "What are you looking at?" Nicholas ranted, turning. He saw Garfield staring at him angrily. "Don't look at me like that, you little coniving piece of trash!" he screamed. _

_ Garfield changed into tiger in a split second, roaring. Nicholas whipped out a gun and began to shoot at him. Bullets ricocheted off the walls and floor as Garfield gracefully dodged them. He leaped onto Nicholas and swiped him with his clawed paw. Nicholas managed to pull up his gun and shoot Garfield, but still took the damage._

_ They both grunted and fell back, Garfield onto the floor and Nicholas onto the control board. The bubble dispersed, freeing the small group of four. The robot man grabbed Nicholas and held him down while the woman ran over to Garfield._

_ "The damage isn't too bad," she reported. "Just a graze."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Beast Boy's Past and Future**

**Chapter 6**

"Wow," said Raven. "That was actually pretty... amazing."

Starfire wiped a tear from her eye with a finger. "Oh, friend! What happened next?"

"Well," said Beast Boy, looking up. "The rest of it was pretty good, when they finally started trusting me."

"But what happened to Nicholas?" Robin asked.

"Uh... I've never really thought about it," Beast Boy said. "I was just glad he was out of my life."

"But now he's back," Cyborg said thoughtfully. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

Beast Boy thought for a minute, hanging his head again as the rest of his team watched him expectantly. "I'm..." He raised his head again. "I'm going to put him in jail," he said decisively.

"Booyah!" Cyborg cried proudly.

"And we'll be right behind you every step of the way," Robin said, smiling. Beast Boy smiled back at all of his team mates.

"Now we just have to find him," Raven said. Just seconds after she had said that, the alarms blared again. Robin took out his communicator.

"It's like he wants us to find him," he said. "Titans, move!"

A few minutes later, the Titans reached their destination. Sure enough, there was Nicholas Galtry, patiently sitting on a bench outside of the bank he had just robbed, the crumpled dollar bills overflowing in his faded trench-coat pockets.

"Huh. Took you kids long enough," he said, smirking. He pulled out a laser gun and began to shoot at them. The Titans dodged the laser blasts and Starfire returned fire with her own green lasers. Robin threw his own weapons while Cyborg blasted him with his cannon arm.

Nicolas managed to dodge all of their attacks.

"_Azarath metrion zintos!_" muttered Raven. A black aura began to surround an empty bus as it was lifted off of the ground. Raven grunted as she slammed it into Nicholas. The teens sighed, but Beast Boy looked more closely at the settling dust.

"Look out!" he cried, tackling Raven. The bus suddenly pitched back to the spot Raven was standing just a few seconds ago. Nicholas stood, un-scathed, and still sneering at them.

The Titans stared back at him angrily.

"How did he..." breathed Raven.

"His other name is... Arsenal," Beast Boy said.

"Is that supposed to mean something to us, man?" Cyborg replied. "I mean seriously, we've never even heard of this guy before you told us."

"No, Arsenal," Beast Boy said thoughtfully. "It sounds really familiar... But I can't figure out why."

"You just said that it was his other name," Robin said, dodging another blast from Nicholas' gun.

"No... It's--" A laser flew by Beast Boy, narrowly missing him. He cried out and looked back out Nicholas. Nicholas beckoned for him to come to him and fight. "That's the last straw!"

Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and lept forward to attack. Nicholas' smile widened and with his other hand, he pulled out three multi-colored balls. Just as Beast Boy brought back his paw to strike him, Nicholas slammed the balls into the ground. Smoke burst violently from them, mixing together to form an inpenatrable wall of smoke.

"Beast Boy!" cried Robin.

The smoke cleared away, and the Titans stood in fighting stance, waiting for Nicholas to jump out. To their surprise, Nicholas and Beast Boy were both gone.

"Where'd they go?" Cyborg asked.

"Where is Beast Boy?" Starfire said. The teens looked around to see if they could find their friend. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Nicholas must've kidnapped him!" Robin growled.

"We have to find him," Raven said.

"And we will. Whatever it takes," Cyborg said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beast Boy's Past and Future**

**Chapter 7**

Beast Boy groaned and shook his head gently, trying to clear it. He tried to move his arms, which were in an uncomfortable position, but found that he couldn't. Confused, he looked behind his back, but he couldn't see anything.

"Wha...?" he whispered. He looked around, but it was darker than night. He focused into the dark and could barely make out a few shapes. "Wh-- Where am I?" He tried to morph, but found that his powers had also been disabled for some reason. Beast Boy could feel a panic attack coming, which limited his breathing even more than it already was.

"It's no use struggling, Mr. Logan," echoed Nicholas' voice. Beast Boy shivered, partly from the chilliness in the room, but more from the open hatred in his ex-guardian's voice. "I have you bound in the strongest material I could find-- quite cheaply, too. One that entangles millions of the creatures of sea and air, and prevents them from freeing themselves-- much like a spider web. Can you guess what that would be?"

Beast Boy didn't have to guess once. "Fishing line," he answered, glaring into the dark.

"Correct," said Nicholas. "But not quite. Have you not noticed how you could not, what do you do? Uh, morph?"

"I noticed, and if it weren't for it, I would have trampled you by now. The Teen Titans will find you and rescue me!" added Beast Boy confidently.

"I doubt it. Do you know where we are?"

"How should I know?" Beast Boy shouted. "I can't see anything!" Bright lights suddenly began to flash on, momentarily blinding Beast Boy.

"Now then. Let me finish what I was saying without any interruptions," continued Nicholas coldly. He was standing only a few feet in front of him, holding a shining silvery gun. "That is no ordinary fishing line. In fact, I... tampered, if will, and ran a sort of electromagnetic energy through it. Not enough to hurt you, but to keep your filthy beasts on hold." He fingered the trigger of the gun, staring icily at the boy.

Beast Boy glared back at him. "Odeio-o. Desejo que você morresse, velho homem! Sei que você matou os meus pais e o culpou do Arsenal! E sei que o Arsenal é realmente você, também!"

Nicholas strode forward suddenly and stuck Beast Boy across the face. "What did you say to me?!" he shouted. "Tell me now!"

Beast Boy's jaw hardened, showing his defiance clearly. "I know you said, 'Arsenal.' He's the one who killed your parents, correct?"

"I said..."

"What? What did you say, Mr. Logan?"

"I hate it. Wish that you were dying, old man! I know that you killed my parents and blamed it of the Arsenal. And I know that the Arsenal is really you, also," Beast Boy muttered, looking away.

"Ah. Well, I must warn you, Mr. Logan. You had better not speak Portuguese again. That simply will not do," Nicholas sneered, watching the streak of blood trickle down Beast Boy's split cheek in satisfaction.

* * *

"Raven! Have you had any luck in the contacting of our precious friend?" Starfire asked, jumping in front of Raven, who was meditating. She opened one eye and glared at Starfire for a moment before replying.

"For the eleventh time, Starfire, no. It would really help if you would stop asking me every fifty seconds."

"Oh..." Starfire sat back again, giving Raven space.

"Man, how could they just disappear?!" Cyborg yelled, slamming his fists down on the table. "And we're just sittin' here while that Nicholas dude could be doing who knows what to BB!"

"Calm down, Cyborg," Robin replied. "We're doing all we can as fast as we can."

"What do you mean? It's been days! He could be dead by now!"

"Cyborg. It's only been four hours."

"Well as far as I'm concerned that's four days!"

"Cyborg, put the couch down! That's the only one we have! We need to focus on finding Beast Boy!"

_CRASH! _"All right, man. Now we can focus on findin' Beast Boy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Beast Boy's Past and Future**

**Chapter 8**

"I've got him!" Raven cried, her eyes snapping open. "He's--" She suddenly shut her eyes again, hard, trying to locate Beast Boy again. The other teens watched her anxiously.

Raven cried out in pain, as she was knocked to the floor by an invisible force.

"Raven!" cried Starfire, rushing to her aid. "Are you harmed?"

"Ugh... Not me, but Beast Boy is..."

"Do you know where he is?" Robin asked as Starfire helped her up.

"All I saw was Nicholas... And they were in a big room... It looked sort of like... a basement..." Raven said thoughtfully.

"Well, that narrows it down to about EVERY HOUSE IN THE WORLD!" Cyborg yelled. He turned to face away from them, holding up his fist. "Come on, man! Where are you, man? We need you, BB!"

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Beast Boy grunted, struggling to get up off of the floor. Nicholas strolled over to him calmly and stopped a few inches away from him. Then, as Beast Boy had gotten himself half-way up, slammed his head back to the floor with his foot and holding him down.

He kneeled replaced his foot with his hand. "Because if you hadn't run away, then I would have gotten the fortune your pathetic parents had left behind," he whispered into his ear. He chuckled evilly and stood up again, looking down on Beast Boy.

"My... p--parents... weren't... pathet--tic..." Beast Boy panted. The air felt hot and stuffy in the basement of Nicholas's house, but it didn't seem to bother the aging man.

Nicholas laughed again as Beast Boy made another pitiable attempt to get up. He raised the gun to shoot him, and pulled the trigger. "Ack!" he shouted, letting go of the gun and grabbing his other arm. He whipped around and saw a small figure with long hair holding a smoking gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said, cocking the gun again.

"Who are you?" growled Nicholas. The girl didn't reply. "Why don't you step out of the shadows and face me like a man?" he sneered.

"I am no man, sir," she said. Nicholas laughed, but his eyes were cold and angry. He took a step back and with his other foot, swung back and kicked Beast Boy in the face, knocking him unconcious. The girl fired the gun again, and Nicholas dodged it by twisting his body around and diving over Beast Boy to the ground. He stood up and turned around.

"RAWRRRR!" A lioness suddenly lunged at him, biting into his shoulder. He screamed in both pain and fright. The lioness transformed into an Allosaurous and threw him into the air. Nicholas slammed into the ceiling and fell back to the floor with a sickening thud.

The Allosaurous morphed back into the girl, who stood quietly waiting for Nicholas to show a sign of life. He coughed, but stayed still in his awkward position as the dust settled over him. The girl nodded silently and walked briskly over to Beast Boy.

She kneeled down next to him and gently unwound the fishing line from him and rolled him onto his back. She searched for his communicator. The girl finally found it lying on a table that held the weapons she had chosen from and turned it on.

"Titans," she said into it. "Are you there?"

"Beast Boy?!" cried a garbled voice. "Beast Boy, where are you?"

The girl shook the communicator, trying to clear the static so she could see the boy more clearly. When that didn't work, she banged it on the table once, twice, three times, and succeeded.

"You're not Beast Boy," the boy said, obviously disappointed.

"Of course not," she replied, blinking her green eyes. She moved a strand of her brown hair from her face. "My name Amelia, but everyone calls me BG."

"Okay... BG... Do you know where our friend is? His name is Beast Boy, and he's, well... green."

"Of course. I've seen him lots of times."

"Do you know where he is?!" A strange looking girl with long red hair shoved the boy out from in front of the screen. There was a crashing noise in the background. She stood staring hopefully at BG with her hands clasped anxiously in front of her chest.

"Yea. But he's really hurt." She turned and aimed the communicator at him so the Teen Titans could see him. BG turned it back to herself and said, "It would be really awesome if you guys could get here fast... And I hope one of you guys is a doctor... Hm. Beast Girl out."

She turned off the communicator, leaving the Titans speechless for a moment. "Uh... Is it just me, or did she just call herself 'Beast Girl'?" Robin asked, rubbing his head.

"That's what I heard," Cyborg replied.

"Ditto," agreed Raven.

"Perhaps that is Beast Boy's sister," Starfire ventured.

"He never mentioned one, Star," said Robin. "But who knows what Beast Boy left out..."


End file.
